


Tagging Along

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray is doing chores so he can meet up with his friends at the cinema for the movie, "First Man In Space," which just came out in theaters. Dave ends up  finding out about it, and asks if he can go. Ray gets upset, telling his mother that he doesn't want his brother around and that the movie might give him nightmares. She counters that if the movie is so scary, no one is going. Ray accepts that if he wants to go, he has to take his brother, Dave with him.





	Tagging Along

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet bit of fluff from when the brothers were younger. At the end, Dave makes a promise which he lives up to.

"First Man In Space," had come to the cinema and Ray and his friends were all going to go and see it that afternoon after he'd finished his chores. 

"Make sure you do a good job, you can't just rush through things!" Warned Annie, his mother.

"I don't want to be late, I'd be the only kid in the whole world having not seen it. I'm no square, Ma!" Ray replied.

Dave peeked around the corner and asked in a small voice if he could go to the cinema with his brother, hoping his mother would force Ray to let him tag along.

"You are too young! You'll get nightmares and cry, cos you're the baby in the family! Tell him, Ma, tell him he is too young." Ray pleaded.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea if you boys included Dave. He could get to know your friends, and we would know for sure that 'he wasn't the only kid in the whole world that didn't get to see it.' Using Ray's own words against him.

Ray stomped his feet like an overgrown child, and what was worse, he felt betrayed by his own mother!

"Dave, you'd better do everything we say, if this turns out to be a bloody drag, well..." He didn't finish his sentence, his mother scowling at him. Ray flashed a mean gaze at Dave, but Dave knew if Ray treated him poorly, he'd tell Ma, and Ray wouldn't be allowed to go out for a week. Though that did mean being picked on...

Ray, having finished his chores, went to ask his mother to inspect his room, so that he could get a bit of money from her to go to the show. When she came, she did a thorough inspection, just short of wearing white gloves! Annie then got her handbag and gave Ray double what he would normally get, but before he could get excited, Annie told Ray that half that money was for his brother, but that he wanted Ray to handle it for him, since he was older.

"Aw, Ma, if he is too young to manage his money, don't you think he is too young to for this movie. He'll get nightmares, I just know it!" Ray protested.

"Well, maybe neither of you should see it, then!" She folded her arms and waited to hear what Ray would say next.

"Well, it's not that scary, just about space, and that sort of thing." Ray shrugged, and told Dave to come along so they could meet up with Ray's friends, older boys from the neighborhood.

Ray, walking down the pavement, acted like he owned it. His legs were longer, as well as him being older and more developed. Dave lagged behind, occasionally running up to be closer to his big brother.

"You just keep your mouth shut and watch the film, or you'll be sorry later!" Ray threatened. Dave nodded. He was happy to be seeing the film, but sad that his brother, and most likely his friends, would consider him a nuisance the entire time. He hoped the day would come when Ray would see him as an equal, but he knew it would not be anytime soon. 

At the cinema, Ray's friends, Seymour and Eddie were wandering about, trying not to get caught for loitering. 

"Where's Roger?" Ray asked. 

"His Mum couldn't come up with the money, so he had to stay home." Seymour answered. They lived on the same street, so if anyone knew it was him.

"Who's the 'small fry.' Asked Eddie, pointing to Dave.

"This is Dave, my younger brother, my Ma made me bring him. I'll tell you, you don't say a word about him, only I get to mess with my brother, you got me?" Both boys nodded.

Dave felt proud to have Ray stand up for him, even if it wasn't perfect. 

"You guys got your money?" Ray asked?

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you." Seymour told Ray.

"Let's get in line then." Ray suggested.

Ray, being the eldest got in line first, and since he was paying for Dave, he was behind him. After that Seymour and Eddie were taking turns pushing, until Ray turned around and gave them each a fierce look. He was not having this sort of behavior get back to his Ma and prevent him from coming back to the cinema. 

When he got to the counter, Ray paid for both he and his brother and used the change to buy a box of licorice. He knew he would have to share, but that was fine, he could never finish anyway. The man behind the counter gave Ray the tickets and the candy. After his friends had paid, they went to get a good seat, which was one of the most important things! They chose middle back, and Dave sat next to Ray, as he was Ray's responsibility.

They went through the cartoon reel, the boring newsreel, and then finally, the actual picture was beginning. They had all been waiting weeks for this, well, except Dave who came in at the last moment. That didn't matter now.

As the movie went on, Ray opened the box of licorice and handed some to Dave, who took one bite and made a face. Guess that meant more for Ray, and none for Dave.

Ray ate his licorice, causing his tongue to turn black, which he would have fun with, showing his mother later. She would just shake her head and ask 'how he could eat such a nasty thing.' He would then laugh.

As the picture went on, it began to get violent, at least violent for a kid, and Dave reached and grabbed for his brother's hand and gripped it tight. Ray used his other hand to remove Dave's hand as he was not about to be seen holding hands with his kid brother.

Dave began to sniffle, and tears ran down his face! This was worse, and so he allowed Dave to hold his hand in the cinema, but nowhere else. 

By the end of the flick, everyone was amped up, except Dave, who had fallen asleep. As the credits rolled, Ray woke Dave, who was drooling, and told him it was time to go. Dave let go of Ray's hand and yawned, before getting up.

"I need to piss." Dave notified Ray.

"Oh, that is fine language, would you say that around Ma?"

He shook his head, no.

"Guys, hang on, Dave's got to use the toilet." They rolled their eyes as if it were the worst thing in the world, and Ray told them to 'shut it!'

Dave went and used the toilet, washed his hands and came out.

"Good, now we need to get back home!" Ray waved at his friends as they took off in the other direction. Ray and Dave walked the same way as before, until they got home. When they did, their mother told them to wash up for supper, as well as a few of his sisters. 

After dinner, playing outside, and a bath, Ray and Dave were ready for bed, even though Ray resented going the same time as Dave, who was three years younger. They shared a room, however, and that's just how it was. Sometimes Ray had a torch and comic book, but holding the torch would get tedious.

Each in their beds, their mother came up to say goodnight and told them to say their prayers. They never did, but she never asked.

After both had been sleeping awhile, Dave had a nightmare and began to sob. Ray opened his eyes, and looked over at Dave.

"What's the matter?" Ray asked, irritable from being awakened.

"I had a nightmare about the movie!" Dave cried. 

"I knew this would happen, but Ma wouldn't listen. She still thinks I'm a dumb kid!" Ray sat up and asked Dave to come over. 

Dave practically ran to Ray's bed in fright. He put his arms around his big brother and cried.

"Come on, none of that. Just get under the covers with me and I will keep you safe." You didn't have to ask Dave twice! He got in and cuddled up to Ray, arm around him. 

"Thank you, Ray. I know you didn't want to take me to the cinema, have me around your friends. I'm just your little brother. " Dave cried softly. "One day, though, I will make it up to you, I promise." Dave crossed his heart to show that he meant it.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get some sleep." Ray mumbled.

Dave wiped his eyes, and said, "Ray, I love you, " Then kissed his cheek before closing his eyes. 

Ray was shocked, Dave was more mature and loving than he had ever known him to be. He knew he need to stop calling him a 'dumb kid' from then on.


End file.
